1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rail device. More particularly, the invention relates to a rail device applicable to a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, an industrial server allows a user to control the operation of peripheral equipment or machines. In the server, a chassis having two side walls is utilized, a bottom of the chassis is connected between the two side walls, and an accommodation space capable of accommodating hardware equipment including a power source, various circuit boards, and a disk array is formed between the two side walls. After the hardware equipment including the power source, the circuit boards, and the disk array is installed in the chassis, the chassis must be placed into a chassis cabinet for the user to control the operation of the peripheral equipment.
The aforesaid chassis is disposed on a fixed-type L-shaped rack in the chassis cabinet. Given that the hardware equipment within the chassis is damaged or needs to be expanded, the chassis must be disassembled from the L-shaped rack, and the hardware equipment in the chassis can then be repaired or expanded. After the repair or expansion is done, the chassis must be assembled back to the L-shaped rack in the chassis cabinet, which creates inconvenience to maintenance and expansion of the hardware equipment.
Accordingly, some manufacturers modify the L-shaped rack to make retractable rails. When the hardware equipment in the chassis is damaged or needs to be expanded, the chassis can be directly pulled out from the chassis cabinet, and the hardware equipment in the chassis can then be repaired or expanded. After the repair or expansion of the hardware equipment in the chassis is done, the chassis is pushed back to the chassis cabinet, and the maintenance or expansion of the hardware equipment is completed.
Although the aforesaid rails facilitate the maintenance or expansion of the hardware equipment in the chassis, said rails occupy internal space of the chassis cabinet, i.e. internal space in the chassis cabinet is reduced, such that installation of the hardware equipment in the chassis cannot go smoothly, or that expandability of the server is adversely affected because less hardware equipment can be installed in the chassis.